dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
A bad meeting
"A bad meeting" is the second episode of season 2. History As the Styracosaurus herd moves on, since the last episode, after Uno`s wound heals, he has been annoyed by the grass they pass by. As they go along, Silas has been finding his way to a water pool. To be hidden from potential enemies, he takes the long way, in the large grass. But after a while, he gets hungry, and needs to find food. With nothing to eat, his only choice is to make random noises. Meanwhile, two Deltadromeus by the names of Delta and Dongi go through the forest so that they can go to some nearby plains, so that they can find some suitable prey. But as the sun comes out, the two have no choice to retreat. Back to Mike, he is once again climbing a tree having a nice day in his life. But this nice day will soon be interrupted when a new predator, a Gorgosaurus, appears searching for food, and decides to eat Mike. Oblivious to his stalker, Mike glides down to the ground to eat some ants. But when it comes, Mike retreats back to his tree. Back to Silas, he searches for food to feast on. As his hunger grows worse, he hears and finds a potential prey; a baby Diplodocus. Silas attempts to surprise the baby, but looses his element of surprise once again when the baby`s backup, it`s mother, chases Silas away. Back with the Styracosaurus family, they find a small jungle pool. Uno moves forward to investigate it by taking a sip of water, then takes a 'bath'. Being filled with muddy water, Uno is stuck, and starts to sink into quicksand. In minutes, he`s now up to his belly in mud, but Strack and Maggy decide to help him. Maggy pulls him out, and all but his leg is submerged in the mud. Strack volunteers by pulling his father`s horn, releasing him from the mud. And despite being dirty, Uno is still fine. The game of cat and mouse still goes on between Mike and the Gorgosaurus. As the Gorgosaurus doses off, Mike assumes it safe, and continues eating ants from the ground. The feeding noises only wake the Gorgosaurus up, and it bites the desperate Microraptor`s tail. As it pulls Mike, it makes a fatal move by falling of the slope it was on. Back with Silas, he smells water, and quickly rushes there. Delta and Dongi are also attracted by this scent, and go there as well. Unknowingly, they all meet the Styracosaurus family, and they all know that the water pit has a sinkhole. Quickly, Silas pounces and attacks Maggy, but Uno pushes him down. As his parents fight Silas, Strack is surrounded by Delta and Dongi. As he cries out from the pain made by Dongi`s bite, it catches Uno` s attention, and rescues his son by knocking back the Deltadromeus. Eventually, they decide to go away. Appearing Characters *Uno *Maggy *Strack *Silas *Dongi *Delta *Mike Trivia *This is the first episode where a puppet appears. Category:Dinosaur Island Episodes Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Episodes